An Unexpected Evening
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: A/U Hermione flees her abusive husband and knocks on Remus' door hoping he will help her. She did not expect to find comfort and solace in his arms. Dedicated to my fellow writer notesandlit1.


An Unexpected Evening

A/N I hope you enjoy this story better. I have decided to leave Gift of the Centaur.

Hermione walked down the street holding a baby in her arms. She hoped to god Remus was home because if he wasn't, she would have no choice but to go back to Ron. She scaned the surrounding houses until she found the right one and walked up the two front steps. She took three deep breaths and knocked.

The door opened to show a shabby looking wizard with a worn lined face and brown hair. Remus Lupin was looking a little pale and Hermione knew the full moon must be coming up soon. She bowed her head not daring to meet his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't notice how thin she was or how many marks and bruises her clothes hid.

"Hello Hermione," said Remus. "Would you like to come in? I just made tea and I think I have a few chocolate biscuits left."

"Please Remus," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I must speak with you. It's very important."

"Come in and I'll see what I can do," he said, opening the door wider.

Hermione stepped gingerly into the small house and inhaled the wonderful smell of Earl Grey tea. Remus lead her to a small sofa and sat her down before going into the kitchen to get the tea. She heard the clinking of glasses as she rocked the baby gently in her arms. She heard a sigh as something clattered then Remus walked back in with the tea tray. He handed her a cup then sat down across from her in a worn arm chair.

"Now what may I help you with Hermione," he asked.

"Remus this is so hard for me to say," said Hermione. "I guess it's better to get it all out in one go."

She sighed and bit into a cookie. Draining her cup, she sat up straighter and unwrapped the baby in her arms.

"Is that yours and Ron's baby," asked Remus looking worried now. "I thought you weren't due for another month."

"Yes this is Ron's baby," said Hermione. "Ron was never the greastest husband. I remember 3 years ago our life was fabulous and the war was over. We were so in love and he wanted to marry me. I agreed and we got married. Now this is the hard part. Just under a year ago I discovered Ron was cheating and I was furious. He came home drunk every night and he um did things to me. Soon I was pregnant but he did not want the baby.

"I grew thinner as the baby took all my energy. I took days off work because I was too sore to go. Ron was a rough husband and-. Well anyway my baby was born prematurely due to my condission and I fled. Ron doesn't even know I had the baby because he's been gone for 3 days straight. It happened yesterday and as soon as I was well enough I took Rosaline and left him."

At this point she could not go on and her cup fell from limp fingers as she began to cry. She lay Rosaline beside her and drew her knees up to her chest, hissing at the pain it caused. Remus stared in shock for several seconds before he put his cup down and jumped out of his chair. He was at her side ni an instant, wrapping his warm arms around her.

"That's not all," sniffed Hermione. "I I'm too afraid to tell you the rest. You'll hate me."

Remus looked at the trembling girl and felt a pang in his heart he did not expect. How could he hate her? He loved this beautiful young woman and wished she was his. He was just too afraid to say anything and after her and Ron got married he gave up.

"Come on Hermione please tell me," said Remus. "I promise I won't hate you."

"I wasn't in love with Ron as I thought," said Hermione. "The thing is-. I don't know how to say this but-. Ever since Harry and Ginny got married, I was in love with you."

She began to sob even more and Rosaline woke up whimpering. Remus disentangled himself and picked up the tiny baby. He looked at her beautiful face and saw almost nothing of Ron in her perfect features. He soothed the baby then lay her down again before lifting Hermione in his arms and carrying her to the bath room. He needed to check her over for illness and infection.

"Remus what—"

"Don't worry my darling, I will take care of you," he said. "I do not hate you Hermione. On the contrary, I fully, deeply, and completely am in love with you. I never thought there would come a day when I would find you in my arms."

He kissed the top of her head and stood her on her feet in front of the bath room mirror. He began to remove her clothes and she did not object. She was to weak to do much of anything right now. Bringing Rosaline here had sapped all of her strength.

Remus growled as he saw the cuts and bruises marring her luscious body. One cut below her breasts was infected and after putting on a pair of rubber gloves, he carefully inspected her vagina. She had recently delivered a baby after all.

Hermione cried out in pain as he inspected her. She was in pain everywhere and she wished he would stop. She knew he was just checking for infection but she wished he was done. Soon he was spreading cool salve over her cuts and was he actually kissing her bruises? He was such a tender man, more gentle than Ron had ever been. He then turned away from her and put the plug in the tub.

"You must have a bath Hermione," he said. "You have not been taking care of yourself. I will help wash you, um, that is, if you would like me too."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her thin arms around him. Then she carefully went on tip toe and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back before taking her into his arms and lowering her gently into the bath.

Once Hermione was clean and Rosaline had been fead, Remus cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. She knew Ron and Harry would be looking for her but she didn't care. She wanted to be here and she was never coming back.

"Remus," she said tentatively. "May I please stay with you? I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course my love," he said, kissing her gently. "I love you my darling."

"I love you too Remus," said Hermione.

Five years later

Hermione smiled as Remus caressed her rounded stomach and talked to the baby within. Rosaline was 5 and her second child Iradia was 2. This child would be a boy and she wanted to name it Remus. He had taken care of her when no one would.

Her divorce with Ron had been messy and the only people she could call friends were Harry, Ginny, Nevel, and Luna. Her and Remus had gotten married in a small quiet church with only the people closest to them. It was the best day of her life and she shed many happy tears that day. She was now working in Flourish and Blots while Remus had become librarian at Hogwarts.

Hermione held Remus close to her and never wanted to let him go. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "Everything is all right my love". He kissed her and carried her up to bed.

A/N I really hope you like this story. Please read and review. I dedicate this story to notesandlit1 who is also a Remione fan.


End file.
